earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Asali
Drink up...eet be sweet like hooonnnnneeeey, ah sweah. Asali is a witch doctor and a snake handler. Dealing in "remedies", she is happy to offer her services to any who are in need of them...for a price. She serves her Loa, and respects the gods. To an extent, the spirits of her father and mother serve as additional Loa to guide her. Wherever she takes up camp, she can often be found huddled around a small campfire with her kettle brewing up her newest decoctions, phials and corks scattered about as she prepares to bottle her medicines. Though she is willing to "negotiate" with many races, she cares for few as a whole. Quite noticeable in her is an intense ill-will towards elves, the kaldorei in particular, be in only for their intolerable pride. Should an elf seek her services, they would need to prove themself to her (This usually means the "donation" of a limb or something they otherwise would not surrender.). Her intentions, are difficult to read, and as she is oft quite secretive, can be frustrating even to try. Her history speaks from Zandalar in the South Seas, but she is not quick to divulge it. She is the daughter of Shadow Hunter Ajani-chieftain of the Writhetusk, and the Brew Master Liseli of the Lightspear. She is on the constant move, gathering information about the many tribes separated during the Sundering. Known to at least attempt to do business with the most unfriendly trolls, from the jungles of Stranglethorn to the white peaks of Dun Morogh. Asali is quite capable of speaking eloquently, but her dialect tends to be quite thick, and she finds speaking how she feels natural helps her interaction with trolls of various tribes. She is keenly aware of her surroundings and always on guard but comes off as cool and calm until the moment she strikes. =Snake or Snake Charmer?= Asali dons a plaited crest of white hair. Her skin is pale grey, but with an offsetting of a ruddy rose color. The tinge is particularly prominent her cheeks and her shoulders. Her scent is an inviting combination of warm milk and honey. Asali is painted ornately with white pigment, in scale-like textured designs across the apples of her cheeks, down her shoulders to her hands, and along her spine. Looking very closely, or if you are lucky enough to touch, it can be seen that the designs are not just painted, but slightly raised abrasions likely implemented with jungle thorns or a sharp stone. Her tusks are tipped with mother-of-pearl. She is a tad on the tall side; long with lank, but graceful and quick like a snake. Glancing at her hands, you will notice more than a few scars from snake-handling's less charming moments. Attached to a thick leather belt around her waist are various trinkets--large fangs and claws, small colored-glass jars, herbs, dried meats of questionable origin, etc.--much of which she has requested be gathered in exchange for her work. Kept with her always is her father Ajani's skull and rush'kah mask. The end of her tongue is forked, evidence of more self-decoration. Her voice is slow and smoothe, with a faint, almost unnoticeable hiss, something that often lulls others into a false sense of security around her. =OOC Notes= ((Coming soon: Stories told by Asali, as interpreted and translated by Hukari o' Hexxen))